Generally, an electronic device such as a mobile phone (e.g., a smart phone) includes a mobile application processor chip (hereinafter, referred to as ‘AP chip’) responsible for data operation processing, a memory chip storing data, and various passive devices. In particular, the AP chip and the memory chip should be continuously driven when they play videos for a long time or run game applications, so the heat generation temperature rises. As a result, a hot spot where high-temperature heat is generated occurs at a part where the chips are disposed. A user feels uncomfortable or has experienced difficulties in grasping the mobile phone due to the hot spot when he/she holds the mobile phone.
The mobile phone has a temperature control circuit to prevent deterioration in the AP chip and various circuit elements placed around the AP chip due to the rising heat generation temperature of the AP chip. The temperature control circuit reduces a clock ratio of AP chip to lower the heat generation temperature of the AP chip. However, if the clock ratio of the AP chip is reduced, an operation processing speed of data becomes slower, which causes a lag when playing videos or running a game.
On the other hand, a plurality of circuit elements including the AP chip, the memory chip, and the like are covered with a metal shield can for the electromagnetic interference shielding. The inside of the metal shield can is provided with an air gap so that the metal shield can is insulated from the circuit elements. Since the air gap has low thermal conductivity, the heat radiated from the AP chip and the memory chip is not transferred to the metal shield can, thereby increasing the deterioration in the AP chip and the memory chip.
To solve this heat generation problem, a heat pipe was disposed between the metal shield can and a metal frame to transfer the heat generated from the AP chip and the memory chip from the metal shield can to the metal frame. In this case, thermal interface materials (TIMs) are each disposed between the heat pipe and the metal shield can and between the heat pipe and the metal frame of the electronic device to maximize heat transfer efficiency. The TIM was designed to eliminate the air gap between two adjacent members and increase a contact area to achieve the efficient heat transfer.
However, when the TIM is used, there is a problem that the thickness of the mobile phone is increased due to a thickness of the TIM and the number of manufacturing processes of products is increased because a plurality of TIMs are disposed in many places.
In addition, the use of a metal shield can for shielding electromagnetic interference has raised manufacturing costs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.